iAm a Ballerina
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Sam has a secret. She's been living a double life, and now, with an upcoming recital, she has to find a way to make her friends less suspicious and no one can find out. What happens when a certain tech-nerd does? Challenged by Smartbabie.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy again. So, some of you may have read iCloset and are waiting for the next chapter of iDidn't Know it was You. I decided I couldn't wait to write this next challenge by Smartbabie. Her name really emphasizes her talents don't ya think? I seriously love her story ideas. I will post another chapter of iDidn't Know it was You in due time, maybe even today. For now, enjoy this next story ^^. GO SEDDIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that I, Sam Puckett, would be hiding, it would be the fact that I do ballet.

Very hard to wrap your head around that one, isn't it? The girl who'd usually make fun of someone who's into all of that frilly, girly crap, is actually participating in it.

Ballet is indeed girly, sickeningly pink, and... fun, as much as I hate to admit it.

I was forced into this whole ballet thing when I was six. I'd learned some things by watching tall, lanky girls spin around on television. As soon as my mom saw me twirling my puny, six year old self around the living room, she'd signed me up.

I think she'd thought it would make me more like Melanie, my goody-two shoes identical twin. Pfft. We may look alike, but other than that, there is nothing identical about us.

When I was little, Melanie and I were close, despite our obvious differences. Then she was offered a scholarship for some willy nilly, (wow, did I just think that?) fancy, private school scholarship. She'd moved away, and I was left alone with my mother.

I can't stand how perfect she claims to be, and how perfect she actually is... it's like she's some robot. It kind of freaks me out when I think about it. Heck, it freaks me out when I think.

I know for a fact that the only reason my mother has kept me around so long is because I do this ballet thing.

I wish I could say I hated it. I really do, but the truth is, I love it. That's right, Sam Puckett has a passion, and if this ever gets out, I'll knock the kid who spilt the beans in the face.

No one, and I mean no one but my mother knows about this. If anyone at Ridgeway found out, my reputation would go down the drain faster than last night's spaghetti tacos.

I know that I could trust Carly with this, I mean she is my best friend, but it's just too risky with Fredweird hanging aroud. I mean, what if Carly asked me something to do with it and he walked in?

I know he'd tell everyone he could. Of course, you and I both know, no one actually listens to the nub, but still. This information is about me, and if he told people, they'd tell people, and they'd tell people... I'd be mercilessly ridiculed until I was ninety!

Now, you may be wondering why rough and tough Sam Puckett of all people likes ballet. I just do, and if you want another reason, well tough bananas.

It's plain and simple, we all have secrets and this one is mine... well that, and that pointless kiss with Freddork.

In one week, I have my final recital, plus there are going to be college scouts there. That's right, I want to get into college. Why? So I can prove to everyone, especially my no-good, idiot father wrong.

He'd left when I was eight. He told me I'd never be like Melanie, so when my parents filed for divorce and Melanie got that scholarship... I wish I could say they'd fought over me, but they didn't.

My parents fought for nine months about who'd be getting to move across the country and keep Melanie, and who'd get stuck with me.

My mom isn't the worst mom... she's just unattentive, insecure, calls me names, and doesn't feed me.

Hmm... I guess she is pretty bad.

Well, none the less, I want to be ready for this thing. I have to attend practise everyday, rehersal after rehersal. It's every day this week from four until six.

Basically I'll be living two seperate lives (as if I haven't been already; it's just going to be more difficult this week). Okay, that is kind of Hannah Montana, and an extremely lame way to put it, but it's true.

Ballet is on the other side of town, so I have to take the bus to get there. It's a good thing school ends at 2:30, or I'd never make it.

I have a few friends, no one special though. Their more of... peppy people who make you think they're your friend, but in the end, there nothing more than a partner on the dance floor. Hah, there are even guys there.

You'd be surprised at how different I really am though. Since I'm forced to wear make-up and all of that girly junk, I was taught to be girly... but ONLY at ballet.

Okay, as much fun as this is, I'm going to shut up about my secret life. If I didn't get to school soon, I'd never make the free ham breakfast they're serving in the caf for Mr. O'dell's retirement. Of course, it's teacher's only... but hey, I'm Sam Puckett.

* * *

I happily walked out of the cafeteria with a paper plate full of stolen ham.

I licked my fingers clean of the excess ham sauces and made my way to my locker for some fatcakes on the side. What a way to start the say.

Man, am I glad I have a fast metabolism.

I walked up to my locker and pounded my fist against it over and over. There was no use in entering the combination, I mean, I was carrying a plate of ham and now I'm expected to remember some stupid numbers to get into my locker?

Please, I'm a person, not a robot genius.

Of course, like always, my skills succeeded and my locker swung open.

My day was then ruined completely with the voice of a certain tech-geek making it's way into my ears.

How unfortunate for my poor ears. Why did they have to suffer?! They didn't do anything to him. Of course my fists, well that was another story.

"Sam, why don't you open your locker like a normal person?"

"The same reason you know loads of useless information no one cares about!"

"Because you pay attention in school?" Freddie smirked.

"Hah! You admit you know useless information!"

Freddie frowned.

"At least I have a place to put the information!"

Before I could verbally pummel Freddie to tears, Carly interjected.

"No matter how many insults you throw at each other, you won't accomplish anything!"

"Sure I will, Carls," I retorted. "I would give Freddie's therapist enough appointments so he could buy an island!"

Carly sighed. She was going to respond, but lucky for her and the nub, the bell rang. However, I wasn't willing to not leave without insulting Fredling at least one more time.

"Dipthong, maybe you should-" I was cut off by Carly pulling me away by my ear to biology. I was forced to throw away my ham. He would pay for that.

Freddie shook his head and smirked as I cried out in pain, pleading for Carly to release my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy all ^^ Sorry for not updating as often, but I'm back, so yay me! LOL Oki here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

I glanced at the clock, trying desperately to move its hands ten minutes ahead.

"Carls..." I whined. "Why'd you make me come to class?!"

"You need to learn something!" Carly laughed.

I scoffed.

"I know things!"

"I meant things that don't involve pick pocketing, eating a ham in under fifteen minutes, hot wiring a car, and picking locks."

"Aha! You admit I have skills!"

"I never said you didn't." Carly smiled and returned her attention back to scribbling some notes in her notebook.

Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and ran to my locker. My things were already ready for ballet. Now, the challenge. To avoid Carly and Freddie.

Of course, when these two exact people come up behind you... well you're pretty much screwed for the whole avoiding thing.

"So, Sam, you want to stop at Groovy Smoothies before we head to my place?"

I turned to face Carly and Freddie.

"Actually, I have to go somewhere... my mom... she is expecting me home. So, uh...bye."

I ran out the door. I could just picture their faces right now.

Subtle, Sam, subtle. Whatever, I got out of there.

It took me about two blocks to reach the bus station. There seemed to be a lot of wackos in downtown Seattle. One chick was wearing rainbow make-up with high heels the size of the sub sandwich I had for lunch. Dear God, how do girls wear those things?!

I took a seat next to two girls, identical twins to be exact. They reminded me of me and Melanie, just WAY geekier.

I mean come on! They were wearing the same exact outfits and hairstyle, down to the last button! They looked to be at least sixteen, if not older.

Freaks.

I looked around, trying to avert my gaze, so I wouldn't burst out laughing. I mean, I know I can be cruel, but those outfits were enough punishment for a year. Believe me.

I spotted an old man making his way towards us, eating a *sniff* ham and cheese sandwich! I knew I couldn't steal from an old man, that was just wrong.

Luckily I still had Freddie's wallet.

"Hey, mister!"

The old man looked at me.

"Can I buy that sandwich off of you?"

"Uh... how much?"

I checked Freddie's wallet. What the heck was he doing with thirty bucks?! Whatever.

"Five bucks?"

"Uh... okay?"

I ran towards him and grabbed the sandwich, letting the five dollar bill float to the sidewalk.

Some little kid ran by and took the money off the sidewalk before the old man could reach it.

"Hey! That kid stole my money! I want my sandwich back!"

"Sorry, Gramps. You snooze you lose."

The old guy scoffed and made his way across the bus stop, muttering a few cuss words and pretty much calling me a delinquent.

I snickered. That was the fun of being a teenager.

* * *

Once I arrived at the studio, felt a surge of excitement. This was one of the _best _ways to relieve some of that inner demon. Others... well using Fredweird as my punching bag was pretty good too.

I swung open the door to find Scarlette and Jaysie already stretching. Boy were ballerinas flexible, I mean, I should know.

Paolo and Chase were there too. Hah, they were such nubs.

The only true problem with ballet would be the fact that I felt so out of place in my mind, yet right at home. It creeped me out how passionate I could be.

"Hey."

"Hey Samantha! You will _never _guess who is coming to the recital!" Jaysie started.

"Who?"

"My mom!"

I felt bad for Jaysie. This happens to her all the time. Over and over, her mom promises to come to her recitals, but she never shows. Her mom is this famous chick in like Milan and Paris. She is this big time fashion designer and really, really tall.

"That's awesome!" I tried to make the situation as best as it could be, even though Scarlette was thinking the same thing as I was. I could tell. She gave me this look... actually, she always gives me that look when I try to help.

The look was basically saying "What are we going to do? We know this isn't going to happen!"

It sounds weird that I want to help... but I do. There is a good side to me, but don't get used to it. As soon as I go back to Carly's place, I'm Sam, not Samantha.

I turned to go to the change room and into my clothes.

I came out feeling sort of refreshed.

Ms. Ross, my teacher, was waiting for Paolo and Chase to stop fooling around, so I started stretching myself.

It took about fifteen minutes of trying to separate dimwits one and two so I got some fair stretching, but I still didn't feel as limber as I should have.

Finally it was time to start and rehearsal began.

* * *

It isn't fun walking home alone for two hours in the dark after having physically wiped out your body just doing ballet alone. Especially when the sky is threatening to release a torrential down pour.

I clutched my bag tightly to my chest. If the rain was going to come, I wasn't about to ruin my things.

Of course, as soon as I think this, what happens but sprinkles of water started to pour down on me. I was a little more than halfway home by now.

Then there was the down pour. I came out of it, drenched, forgetting that my bag was freaking _waterproof_!

I sighed.

There was no way I was going home to my mother drenched like this. I'd rather face the questioning Carlotta than get yelled at for damaging my costu- oh man. I had to stash my bag. There was no way that I could let Carly see the bag.

I walked into Bushwell Plaza, praying Lewbert was sleeping or something.

I was in luck! He was passed out on the desk, drool and all.

I snuck into the elevator and waited for it to reach the floor beneath Carly's. What? It's not like I'm going to walk eight flights of stairs! I was only walking the one flight to avoid getting caught in the first place.

I wedged the bag between a wooden chair and table, probably there for hobos or something.

Then I became weary... what if a hobo found it? I'd be dead if I told my mom my costume was gone.

Okay, new plan. I shoved it inside a vent. It wasn't too hot, so I knew my costume would be okay.

Finally, I made my way into Carly's and was set.

"SAM! What happened?!"

"Oh, my mom wanted me home, but she was at the doctors again and forgot to leave the door unlocked. I was fine until this stupid rain happened." I mumbled. Man, was I good or what?!

"Are you going to stay here for the night then?"

"Yeah, I left my mom a message on her cell."

"How'd you know I'd let you stay here?" Carly smiled.

I made a puppy dog face and pouted my lips out.

"Would you ever let this," I pointed to my face. "Face not stay here?"

Carly playfully shoved my arm and laughed.

"Never. So, want to watch the new episode of Girly Cow? It's been a whole marathon of the show, leading up to the new episode."

"FOR CHIZ?!"

"Seriously, we have to watch it!"

We watched Girly Cow all night until we both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

When I woke up, I'd realized that one; I was still in my damp clothes and forgot to ask Carly to get me a change of clothes, and two; we had school. Today was already a depressing day, and I could tell it was going to get worse.

"Carls..." I whispered. "Carly..."

"Hmm? No, I don't need any foot lotion, thanks."

"Dude, I didn't ask you if you wanted foot lotion, get up!"

"S-sam?"

"No, the Easter Bunny! Carls, can I borrow some clothes? I don't have a change with me, remeber? Locked out?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. What time is it?"

I glanced at the digital clock.

"7:30." I scoffed. It is so not like me to get up this early on my own.

"I'll be right back with your clothes... and a toothbrush."

"Nah, I'm good."

"No, your definitely not." Carly laughed and left the room.

Suddenly I remembered the bag. I darted out the door to make sure it was still there.

Of course, as all of my depressing days go, everything _has_ to go wrong. My bag wasn't there. I checked everywhere I could think of and it was no where in sight. Shit. I bet a hobo found it. They're always looking for food in the vents.

I was panicking, but I had to keep my cool. I couldn't freak in front of Carly and I sure as Hell wasn't going to tell her when the Nubbiest Nub himself lives right across from her.

I made my way back to Carly's apartment, putting on my poker face. Before I walked in, I heard a voice behind me.

"Looking for something?"

I turned around, hoping this was all a dream. Shit. This was no dream. It was a freaking nightmare on wheels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii ^^ Tehe I just love the comments you guys leave! I want to thank all of you... and next time I'll thank all of you individually... mainly because I don't want to interrupt my writing at this point in time to go look at all of the amazing reviews you guys have been leaving me =D Okay, on with the disclaimer & story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

**Previously on iAm a Ballerina:**

_I made my way back to Carly's apartment, putting on my poker face. Before I walked in, I heard a voice behind me._

_"Looking for something?"_

_I turned around, hoping this was all a dream. Shit. This was no dream. It was a freaking nightmare on wheels._

* * *

"Sam? Sam? Are you o-"

I shoved Freddie against a wall, pinning him by his shoulders. I could feel him squirming, but that only made me push him against the wall harder.

"Listen, Nub, and listen good. You tell me what you know right now and your shoulders stay in their sockets, got it?!"

Freddie's eyes widened in fear.

"I said; what do you know?!" By this point I was kind of yelling and whispering, just in case Carly was returning to the living room.

"J-just a little bit," Fredweird looked like he was going to cry or something. Hah. "N-nothing to get in-into a fight over."

"What. Do. You. Know?!"

Suddenly an unfamiliar glint in Freddie's eyes took over.

"Wait a second here. Sam Puckett does ballet. This is too good." He pushed my hands of his shoulders.

"Since when did you become so adventurous and daring?" I asked in a warning tone.

"Since I discovered I have the power to reveal your deepest, darkest secret... Samantha." Freddie Smirked.

Oh that was it! He was going down. Now.

"Get ready to feel nothing from the waist down..." I warned in an eerily deep, monotone voice.

Before I could begin to tear off his limbs, one by one, I could hear the faint calling of my name.

My head snapped towards the direction of the door.

Oh, God. Carly. I looked back at the nub, who was smiling knowingly.

Jerk.

"If you say one word-" I stared.

Suddenly the door opened from behind me.

"Sam! There you are. I have your- am I interrupting something?"

I glared at Fredling and by the look on his face, my glare must have felt like daggers to his eyes.

I mentally smirked. Just because Freddie had had his tough moment, he was still as weak as jello.

"No, I heard Freddork knocking at your door, so when I answered it, he freaked and ran back to his apartment. I ran after him and calmly told him that if he ever made that face at me again, I'd pummel him to the ground."

"...face?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah, his nerdling face."

Carly smiled, and laughed a little.

"Be nice, Sam."

I turned to see Freddie surprised, probably because of the little fib I'd just made up. I could tell he was impressed by the shock that was plastered on his little Fredward face.

"But Carls," I protested. "He's a walking insult!"

"You're a walking fridge!" Freddie shouted back. Hah, he was actually getting in on this whole fib thing too.

However, just because he was getting into this fib, didn't mean he could insult me.

Carly made a "that's enough" face and dragged me back into the apartment by my forearm.

I shot the "I'm watching you" signal in Freddork's direction.

Of course, his cockiness took over him and he made a mocked fear expression.

He asked for it.

I released myself from Carly momentarily, causing the dipthong to run in real fear back into his apartment.

Just to make sure he was scared, I pounded my fist once against his door.

He screeched like a little girl. What a wuss.

I laughed and followed Carly inside, who was frowning at me with disappointment.

She shut the door behind me. I could feel her eyes burning through the back of my head as I walked to her fridge.

I could just picture her with her arms angrily crossed over her chest, possibly tapping her foot rhythmically to signal she had a bone to pick with me.

I could feel myself caving in. That darn glare!

"What up with the death glare, Carls?"

"Why do you have to be so mean to Freddie? I mean it's not just every once in a while, it's everyday!"

"One; it's not all the time, two; it's Fredgeek. If I don't insult him, it's pretty much signaling the Apocalypse."

"But, I thought you guys made up the night that you went to go apologize to him!"

I froze.

I seriously wish she hadn't brought that up.

"I- uh... we did."

"Then why are you still being so mean to him?!"

"We agreed that I'd still rip on him as long as I apologized every few years."

Carly laughed.

"Really? He agreed to that?"

"Yep! Granting full out permission to bag on him as much as possible as long as I apologize."

"Right... okay, well whatever. Now getting back to the point. We have to get to school soon so here is your clothes and a toothbrush."

"Thanks. Hey, who are you getting a ride with today?"

"Spencer..."

"Ah. May I join you on your trip to school?" I asked with a random and lame British accent to my voice.

"Of course." Carly returned the lame British accent.

I smiled. That was why Carly was my best friend. We just... understood each other.

Then the realization of Freddie knowing my secret hit me.

Carly left the room and I pulled out my phone so I could text him.

**_*Don't yu dare tell n e one.*_**

**_*What if I do?*_**

**_*I'll kik yur ass so hard yu'll need surgery to restore it's natural shape. D={*_**

**_*You look at my butt? }=D*_**

**_*Stuff it. Promise me yu won't*_**

**_*Fine. But, on one condition.*_**

**_*-Sighs- What?*_**

**_*You explain everything to me tonight, at my house.*_**

**_*Whatever.*_**

**_*Do we have a deal?*_**

**_*-Scoffs- Yeah, whatevr*_**

**_*Good*_**

**_*Wuss*_**

With that, I shut off my phone and placed it on the table so I could quickly change into the clothes Carly lent me. Now that Freddie knew, Carly couldn't know. I know that the whole point of me not telling Carly was if Freddie found out, but now that he knew, he had verbal ammo.

If Carly found out, she'd have to endure verbal fights for days on end. There was no way I was going to let that happen to her. After all, she is like my sister.

"Sam, you ready?!"

"Yeah, just about! Is Spencer ready?"

"He'll be out in a few," Carly started as she returned to the living room. "He's having what he calls "An epic battle between Robots and Rubber Ducks" in the bathtub.

I burst out laughing. Just because Spencer was like the only adult guy in my life, didn't mean he was the greatest or maturest influence on me. What a doughnut.

"Want to watch a bit of Girly Cow while we wait?"

"Sure, whateves."

Hopefully today would distract me from what was going to happen tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy ^^ I decided to write a little earlier than expected. I just happen to be in a writing mood, so I though, well, let's just take advantage of that positive shall we? Okay first things first, I want to thank ALL of my reviewers for this story individually, however, to get writing faster, I will be doing that at the end of this chapter ^^. Okay then. Lates Bates :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

**Previously on iAm a Ballerina:**

_"Want to watch a bit of Girly Cow while we wait?"_

_"Sure, whateves."_

_Hopefully today would distract me from what was going to happen tonight._

* * *

On our way to school, Spencer was talking all this nonsense about how his robot army was totally going to defeat his buddy Socko's rubber duck army.

Apparently that was why he was late this morning. He was creating plot tactics.

Carly was pretending to listen and I just gave up. I stared out the window, trying not to think about Freddie. I mean... you know... my bag that _Freddie_ has. Well... more like tonight acutally. Either way you put it, I was still failing miserably.

I mean, this couldn't be good. Now that Freddork had something on me, I was pretty much a non-threat.

Ugh, I needed ham.

As soon as we got out of the car, I should have known to just run, but since I was still in deep thought mode I didn't notice Carly talking.

"... and I don't know what to do. I mean, seriously, Spencer needs a girlfriend or something! Sam...? Sam? SAM?!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, your girlfriend right."

"What?! No... Sam... are you alright?"

My head faced Carly's.

"Yeah... why?"

"Why?! You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying!"

"Of course I have!" I retorted.

"What did I just say?"

"What did I just say!"

Carly sighed.

"Seriously, Sam, what's wrong? You've been iffy since this morning!"

"Iffy?"

"Yeah, you know, weird, crazy, mentally out of it!"

"Oh... iffy. I should make a mental note to use that one on Fredweird sometime."

"Sam, it isn't an insult."

"But-"

"Stop trying to avoid the question!"

"N-nothing. Nothing is up. Look, I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later."

It's not that I didn't appreciate Carly's concern, but I didn't want it. What I wanted was my ballet uniform, and I had to grovel to Fredstick to give it back to me. Oy. Maybe we _were_ entering the apocolypse.

I quickly ran past Carly and went to Freddie's locker.

I could hear Carly shouting in the back.

"Sam! You never go to class willingly! Come back here!"

I kept running and finally reached Fredward's locker.

There he was, installing some new gadget into his locker. Some kind of organizer.

Geek.

"Yo, Fredling. Can I get my bag now?"

"Excuse me?" Freddie smirked.

"What? You said nothing about having to be nice."

"I'm saying it now. No insults."

"What about our agreement..." My voice trailed off. Stupid Carly for reminding me of that.

He looked to the ground.

"I thought we weren't going to speak of that again..."

"Not that part, dummy. The part where I can still insult you as long as I apologize every so often."

"I didn't mean all the time. Like I said, no insults, or no bag."

"Fine. Sorry _Freddie." _I emphasized his name.

"What time are you coming over tonight?"

It sounded weird to say that I was coming over to his house in the first place. Why should he care what time I show up?

"I don't know. You should know by now I don't plan things. Or follow a schedule. In fact, I just scared myself because I knew the word schedule." I shuddered.

Freddie laughed.

"Be at my house by six."

I averted my gaze to the ground.

"I can't. I'll be there at seven. Or eight."

"Fine. Look, I have to meet Shane in the AV lab now because we're working on-"

"Is there a point to this iffy?"

"Iffy? Nevermind, look I've gotta go. Later."

With that, Freddie grabbed his bag, shut his locker and darted down the hallway, leaving my bag on the ground.

I ran to my locker and stuffed it in as "neatly" as I could.

Before I shut it, I grabbed one of my fatcake packages and a random juice pouch. Huh, I thought I lost that. Either way, breakfast was served!

* * *

I walked into homeroom half an hour late. The teacher glared at me, but I glared right back.

She didn't say anything to me, so I took my regular seat next to Carly's.

However, she wasn't looking at me at all. She was angry. Really angry.

I started out tapping on her shoulder, but all I got was the brush off. Fine, I'll try a different approach.

Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier.

I threw the note on her desk, but she didn't even open it.

I wrote the same note on three different sheets of paper before she finally opened them all, making sure they didn't say different things I guess.

_Why did you leave?_

Ahh, progress.

I had to go to my locker. I was starving.

_Sam, I know that isn't the truth. Just tell me what is going on with you. Are you okay? Is your mom okay?_

Yeah, yeah. Look, I can't go to your house after school. I have to do stuff with mom again.

_You said she was at the doctors yesterday... 0-o_

She was, now I have to do what we were supposed to do yesterday, today.

_Oh. Okay, well pay attention to the teacher._

Sure... right. Whatever you say.

Carly didn't respond after that, she just laughed quickley and shoved the note in her bag.

I knew Carly felt I wasn't telling her something, but she got the message to back off, so she did just that.

* * *

Rehersal was killer. My legs felt like they needed to... oh I don't know, detach themselves from my body and jump off of a cliff!

The bus actually came this time, but I was invited out for an after party at Chase's place, so instead of going to Freddie's, like I should have, I went with Chase and the rest of them.

Man was that the most chaste party I've ever been to. Geeze. Chase's mother came up behind me and whispered she spiked the punch with _lemonade_!

Ooooh. Daring.

I swear, she must've been expecting me to like freak out completely. Then she went on and on about how Chase was the perfect little boy.

Okay then.

Politely, I excused myself and left the party. I snuck out the front door, making this the second night in a row where I had to walk home.

I checked the clock before I left, and it was 8:30 then. When I actually got back to Bushwell Plaza, it was 9:15.

I knocked quickley on Freddie's door, hoping Carly wasn't waiting up for me. I hoped to God she thought I was back at my place.

No one had answered the first time, so I knocked again.

This time, I didn't wait though. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and unlocked the door.

I made my way to Freddie's room. He was surfing the web and drinking what seemed to be hot chocolate. Hmm. I'm surprised his mother hadn't made him wear a mouth guard or tounge guard to protect his mouth.

I didn't want to go into his room. I made my way back past the hallway and opened the door to the fire escape. God, how I wish these weren't invented.

I took a seat on the concrete and just sat there.

Man, were there a lot of stars out tonight. It was crazy rare when you could see this many stars in Seattle. It made me think of so many things and everything was brought back to that one night at this very place.

I sighed.

"Sam?"

Damn. Why did he have to come and interrupt my thoughts? Why couldn't it have been my mother, Mrs. Benson, Spencer... anyone but him.

"Oh, hey Fredgeek."

He glared at me.

"I mean... Freddie."

His face softened, but not by much.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Only about five minutes."

"Why didn't you come and get me? I was just in my room..."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know."

"Ah. Well why?"

"I didn't want to."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Freddie climbed out the fire escape and sat down across from me.

"It means, you are predictably lazy."

I smiled. That much was true.

"You got that right."

"So, care to explain this whole ballet costume thing?"

"Not really, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter now do I?"

"Nope, none at all."

So I told him. I told him how my mother would only accept me if I did this, how I wanted to do this whole recital thing to get into a university, even how I couldn't tell Carly any of this.

He listened. The nub actually listened to me.

"So, what now?"

"I have to go to rehersal everyday this week, from four until six."

Freddie looked up at the sky. What a weirdo.

"What's up?"

He looked back at me.

"Stars... the moon... ya know, the usual."

"I meant with you, stupid."

Suddenly he placed his hand to his chest as he inhaled sharply.

"_The_ Sam Puckett, caring for someone but herself?! Somebody pinch me!"

I slapped him across the shoulder.

"I said pinch, and I didn't mean it literally!"

"Meh, I take everything literally."

"Anyway, I just wanted to uh... know... if..."

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day here."

"Can I come? To your recital? Maybe a class or two?"

"Uh, no."

"No? Why... why not?"

"I don't need you there to go and print some stupid pictures of me for the whole school to see."

"I wouldn't do that."

"It doesn't matter, you can't come."

"Please?"

"No! Now stop being such a pestering nub, you nub!"

Freddie looked down again.

Ugh, I hated when he did that. It really ticked me off.

"Freddie, can we just... just drop it. This is embarrising enough as it is. Just leave it alone, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

He still didn't bring his head up, but I didn't care.

"Look, I've got to go. Why do you want to come and watch me anyway, it's not all that facsinating."

He looked at me intently as I got up.

"Because this is the first thing you're actually trying for. You're putting real effort into this. I just wanted to see you do something that benefitted yourself for once instead of tearing your reputation down."

I sighed again. That was a really good answer.

"I have to be at rehersal tomorrow, be at the bus stop, or be a circle."

Freddie smiled at first, which lead to confusion.

"A circle?"

"You know, be there or be square... so you be at the bus stop, or you be a circle."

"Right."

I left without saying good-bye, and slept outside the door way. If Carly finds me in the morning, I'll make something up then.

* * *

**Okay, as promised. I'd like to thank:**

**Seddiefan09 :D**

**Smartbabie :D and an extra :D for giving me this idea/challenge**

**FadingSky :D**

**Nikon16 ;D You know who you are... and so do I! Haha, not tryin to be creeper, but we're like best friends in real life, so it's okay ^^**

**Roseheart :D**

**KeyLimePie14 :D**

**bella1985 :D**

**XxLucyP5xX :D**

**DANNYGRIL3 :D**

**? :D Tehehe someone left a secret identity- so thanks to you!**

**d4nc3iitupgiirl :D**

**Mya84 :D**

**italiangeek1 :D**

**little Princess unicorn :D Love the name by the way ^^**

**Obsessive_elphaba :D**

**Once again thanks for reading & reviewing. If I missed anyone, message me and I will... uh... well I don't know exactly, but I'll try & make it up to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so bad D= I should have updated days ago... But you know, school started and all, so I need to keep up with that before anything else. To be completely honest, I don't know how often I will be updating, mainly because I might be getting a job, ergo, the whole lack of updates. I will try my best though, I swear. OH & iTTK Was actually REALLY good in my opinion. Why you may ask? As pointless as it was, first of all there was major Seddie, not to mention the fact that this means there will be another episode based on the kiss!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

Okay. Calm, just stay calm.

OH WHO AM I KIDDING I CAN'T BE CALM! Not after I got this stupid note from Chase!

I found this stupid note in my locker this morning. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't actually going to school, I just needed a fat cake on the go. Of course, Karma had to kick in and leave me this son of a peach in my locker!

_"Sam,  
I know that we have been acting... differently towards each other. I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?  
Chase."_

What. The. HELL!?

First off, when the heck were we acting different towards each other?! I barley talk to the dude!

Okay, maybe I should back track here a little.

I woke up this morning, my back killing me might I add. I'd slept as best I could outside of Carly's door. Well as best as one could when they had no blanket, pillow, or mattress. Hmm... I was getting to be a regular day hobo. Herbert would be so proud.

Herbert is my neighbourhood hobo. He walks the streets happily with no home, eating many inanimate objects that he really shouldn't be able to digest.

I remember this one time, I was sitting on my front steps, eating a hamburger. That was a good hamburger...

_"Hey there Mas!" Herbert always called me Mas, which was Sam backwards. He said he called me that because it was easier to remember. Riiight._

_"Sup Herb?"_

_"That looks REALLY good..."_

_I hesitantly looked at my hamburger, and back at Herbert. I really didn't want to give him any, but I mean, he was Herbert. He and I go way back, so who was I not to at least offer him a bit?_

_"Want some?"_

_"Sure!"_

_Herbert grabbed the tin foil next to me, shoving it in his mouth. I eyed him as he chewed the tin foil as if it were a regular peice of bacon._

_"You know... I was going to offer you a piece of the burger..."_

_"The burger? Please. That is so six years ago! Tin foil is the new ham sandwich."_

_What?_

_Herbert said good-bye and left, thanking me for my generosity. I started hoping he wouldn't die from, like, tin foil poisioning. I looked back at my burger, and resumed eating as if nothing had happened._

That was three years ago, and he's still alive and kicking. Literally.

Suddenly, I remembered the note. Now what the heck was I going to do about this Chase kid. I mean, Freddie would be coming tonight and-

Wait. Why the heck would I care if Freddie saw Chase and I dating? Besides this is the first time in a long time someone at least a quarter decent actually likes me.

Never thought that'd happen in a million and one years.

I shoved the note into my backpack and made my way to the bus stop. I didn't even bother to show up for any classes today. I had three tests and an essay due, so why the heck should I show up?

Of course, the person who I really didn't want to see was sitting on the bench. He was fiddling with his cell phone, probably texting some-

Oh. That would be me apparently. My phone buzzed in my back pocket.

***Sam, where are you? -Freddie***

***I kno who this was from yu doorknob, yu don't have to sign yur name. BTW look across the street.***

I sent the message, and Freddie looked up. He smirked.

WOAH. WHAT WAS THAT? I felt this weird... fluttery (is that even a word?) feeling in my stomach. I felt queasy and hot too. I must be getting some flu or something.

I took a seat next to Fredward, wiping my palms on my faded jeans.

"Nervous that I'm here?" Freddie questioned with a joking tone.

"Stuff it Fredward. I'm not nervous, just ticked about this note I got."

"Note? What note?" Was that concern I was hearing a hint of in Freddie's voice?

"Nothing, never mind."

"Well obviously it's something, or you wouldn't be sweating from every place possible on your body..."

"I'm sweating? Is it that obvious?" DAMN! He caught me, sweaty handed...

"Kind of, but don't worry, you're fine. So what about this note?"

I looked to the ground, debating mentally if I should tell the dork or not. I decided, why not? Maybe the Great Froudini could have some advice.

I opened my backpack and pulled out the small, white, and extremely crumpled piece of paper. I hesitantly handed it over to Freddie as he held out his hand to retrieve the note.

His eyes scanned the paper, and as he read into it his eyes grew wide momentarily and then put the note back in my hand.

"So... I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Oh. Uh... yeah. We just started dating." WHY WERE MY LIPS MOVING?! WHY WAS MY VOICE PENETRATING MY LIPS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Freddie's head turned to the ground.

He looked back at me with an emotion I've never seen before. What was he trying to tell me? He didn't want me dating Chase?

If that was true, why did it make me feel kind of... good inside? Did I like Freddie being jealous of me?

Suddenly this weird image of the kiss re-entered my mind. I thought I'd gotten over that! For the love of all that is ham and pork, when would my mind stop with the visual torture?!

Before Freddie could speak, I could hear the bus screeching around the corner. I left the bench and stood at the end of the curb, waiting for the bus to pull up beside me.

* * *

At first, Freddie sat in a different seat than mine, however, fifteen minutes into the bus ride, he made his way over to my seat.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Prying into your business. I was just... curious I guess. I didn't think you'd ever date anyone."

"Gee, thanks. Now I thought I wasn't date-able, but thank-you so very much for confirming my doubts."

Freddie's face went red quickly.

"Oh! No, not like... I mean, I know... you are probably... sorry."

"I am probably what? Stupid? An idiot?"

"Stupid and idiot are the same thing..."

"Way to make this situation better!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"So... what's he like?"

I decided to kind of let him off of the hook. Not fully, mind you, but just enough to give him partial honesty.

"I have a confession."

"Sam? Confessing? This ought to be good. Wait, this has nothing to do with my pants that went missing a week ago... does it?"

"Why would I want _your_ pants? No... whatever. It has nothing to do with pants. Chase and I haven't actually started dating, per say. He just kind of asked me out. I only just got this note today. It was shoved in my locker so..."

"Chase goes to our school?"

"Not that I know of... but anyway, I thought it was a nice gesture. I might say yes and I might say no."

"Say no." Freddie stated quickly.

"What? Why? You can't tell me what to do. I tell _you_ what to-"

"No, this way, you can draw him in. Don't be so anxious to say yes. Wait a few days, get a fake date, do something to keep his interest in you."

Dating advice? From _Freddork_?

Now I know the world is ending.

"What makes you the genius Mr. Neverdatesagirlorguyforthatmatter?"

"Look. Just trust me, it'll work." I saw the seriousness in his face. He wasn't joking. It seemed as if he'd been through this before, or at least seen it.

"Whatever, just stay out of my love life, got it?"

"Got it." Freddie averted his gaze to the front of the bus.

I brought myself to gaze out the window for the rest of the ride, thinking about how this whole saying no thing just may work. I could see if Chase was really interested in me.

After about another thirty minutes or so, we'd arrived at the other bus stop to get off. My hand brushed against Freddie's as we got up from our seats. I felt this... strange shock-like tingle run through my arm.

It felt kind of cool; it gave me a sort of miniature rush.

Freddie apologized quickly, but I just pushed him off the bus.

Darn him to Hell for shocking me in the first place.

* * *

**Heyy, so I hope you guys are starting to see Sam recognize a few minor details about Freddie at this point, but she still seems to be in the dark about her feelings towards him. Tell me how you think I could improve, or just leave a review about what you think I could do! =D Lates Bates! I will update as soon as I can; just bear with me. School has started and it's getting really hectic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyloo there!! Okay, so I've been sick these past few days and it's freaking annoying! I lost my voice, so I had to resort to pen and paper communication for a while x.X Anywhoo, here is chapter six. It's going to be in Freddie's point of view for this chapter. Message me if this is too annoying or confusing & I'll stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

Freddie's POV (Just in case you don't read the above tidbits)

The first thing I noticed was the smell. The strength of the flowery scent was overpowering. It was like an overload of Sam.

Wait, I'm not... I'm not saying Sam is frilly or flowery... or anything girly for that matter, she just smells like it.

Except when she doesn't wash her hair for eight days straight. Don't ask.

Believe me when I say; Sam is no flower.

Did that previous comment about me somewhat knowing Sam's smell creep you out as much as it did to me?

It's not my fault.

That's all I have to say about that.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I hurled over in pain as Sam punched me, then informed me she had to go get changed, and there was a bench behind me.

I slowly and cautiously walked to the far corner, still clutching my stomach.

As I sat down, my eyes travelled around the studio. I took in the sight of the girls stretching, and two guys playing around. They must have been forced into this or something.

After looking back at the stretching girls, one of them caught my eye. She had blonde hair tied up in a bun, though I couldn't see her entire face; all I could see was the side of her face, signaling she was presumably smiling.

I took in her girlish figure as she stretched. Man, I could be such a pervert.

I tore my gaze away from her as I took in the architecture.

It was actually an outstanding building, with the few mirrors on the one side of the studio, some how emerging itself into a dome as it reached the ceiling. By my estimation, the ceiling was over 25 feet high, which made the place so much more roomy.

The skylight added a touch of serenity to the place.

My thoughts were pushed aside as I heard the voice of the dance teacher begin.

I looked back at the blonde haired girl only to find not only was she gorgeous... she was... SAM!?

Sam was laughing along, not paying any attention to my presence, that is, until she saw me staring at her with my mouth dragging to the floor.

I noticed before she turned away that she'd looked kind of... hurt was it? No... maybe she felt ashamed. Either way, me being there wasn't helping anyone.

Then, the music started. I wasn't a huge fan of the classics... I just... I got enough of that "brain music" at home.

My mother, as Sam has often emphasized, was crazy. But, she was my mother, and I loved her back... in a less crazy way that is.

I stayed and watched, but I could tell my presence was making her nervous. In a way, I was flattered. In another, I thought _"What the heck am I even doing here in the first place? Let alone why did Sam let me come with her?!"_

After about an hour of watching the dancers twirl and swirl, I suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom.

"Sam... Sam! Where's the bathroom?!" I whispered rather loudly in her direction.

She shot me a death glare before returning to her pilates... or whatever those fancy moves are called.

I stood up, trying to think of anything but water, then I saw a flash of Sam pop into my mind. What. The. Hell?!

Way to start thinking of something totally not appropriate! Oh well, at least it got my mind off water.

Damn. I was thinking of water again.

I aimlessly wandered off to the bathroom, but after fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found my way there and relieved myself.

I wandered back to the studio base, taking in all of the paintings of dance, and the amazing photography (not to mention the killer lighting. Sorry, it's the geek in me talking).

I stopped at this one picture. It was of Sam, there was no getting past that. But there was another Sam standing next to her in another pose. They seemed to be only four or five, but it was definitely Sam. And Sam.

Why were there two... oh my God. There really was a Melanie.

So... I kissed Sam once... and Melanie once?

Why did I even care? I mean, now that I know I was wrong, I can just move on. But... the thing that caught me was that... Sam played along.

I mean, she was so un-Sam like when she gave me full out acceptance to win this whole battle of me being right in the first place!

How did I not see this coming?! I mean, seriously!

I sighed as I walked out of the studio, but stopped walking as I heard Sam's voice.

"Look, Chase... um... I don't really want to go out with you."

After I heard that, something inside me clicked. Or lightened at the very least. I don't know why, but I was happy Sam turned down Chase, maybe because... nah. Never in a million years.

"Oh..." I heard Chase say sadly. Boy, that's the first sad person I've ever heard of after being rejected by the demon child herself.

"Well... maybe just... just one... date."

What?! No!

I mean... oh. What do I mean? If what my guts, and presumably my heart, are telling me, does that mean I like... Sam?

No. It certainly does not.

I sighed.

There was no use in trying to hide the pure jealousy as I emerged from the back room area.

Sam looked at me questioningly.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Nothing. Just... just nothing. Look, I have to go."

I didn't bother to say see you later, because chances were, I wasn't. I wanted to avoid being seen by anyone for the next lifetime if I could.

I walked out the door, not bothering to look back at Sam's expression. Through the unfortunate glimpse I caught of her face through the reflection of the door window, I was pretty sure that she finally had felt something other than happiness when it came to hurting me.


	7. Chapter 7

**=D Haha. Okay, so I forgot to mention a while back, but Dan Schneider has twitter as many of you may know. Well I don't have a twitter per say, but I follow Dan's tweets, along with Jennette & Nathans as well (just not as often). So he held a chat session a while back, and I joined in as "Kyleigh". Well, people were talking and one kid mentioned he was a 12 year old boy & somewhat felt ashamed to like iCarly so I said I was a 15 year old who LOVED iCarly. Well, Dan Schneider messaged me and said "Thanks so much Kyleigh!" or something along those lines. I'm still ecstatic because of it! =D Haha. Okay on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

I'd had enough. Absolutely enough.

If Freddie hadn't found my bag, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

Now, Freddie was mad at me for some stupid reason, and the nub left me here. I tried going to the bus station, but either Freddie had walked home, or he hitched a ride with some random guy from Washington or something.

Yeah, the first one sounded more plausible to me too.

I decided that as soon as I got home, I was telling Carly everything. This was ridiculous. I needed to talk to someone about this and if Freddie wasn't there for me anymore, I knew I had Carly for sure.

Not to mention, I'm going to need advice for this whole date with... Chase. Was that the reason that Freddie was mad? He did come out right after I'd accepted to go out with Chase.

No, that's not it. He only likes Carly.

I mean, Freddie did give me that advice. Maybe he was mad that I didn't exactly take his advice in the first place? No, that's just plain stupid. If he was mad over that, then there was no point in even trying to bring him back.

As a friend, I mean.

I started to make my way home, not even considering the possibility of taking the bus today.

I needed to think. To think about those stupid butterflies that would swirl in my stomach whenever I caught even the tinest glimpse of Fredweird. To think about what Carly would say about this whole ballet thing. To think about which way was faster to get to Groovie Smoothies because by the time I'd get to Bushwell Plaza, I would be parched.

Finally I made it to Groovie Smoothies, but apparently so had Carly and Freddie.

Freddie was swinging his arms wildly as he emphasized whatever point he was trying to get across to Carly, who in turn was listening intently.

Luckily, they hadn't seen me walk through the door, so I slipped myself inside a booth behind them.

"... Hate her! I hate her! I hate-"

"Okay! Calm down! Freddie, listen, I know you don't mean that."

"I do- okay, I know I don't hate her either, but she just... just irks me SO much!"

"You know what she's like. She's... animated."

"Animated?! If I even mentioned the fact that she looked good, she'd kill me!"

_What?! Looked good? There should be no useage of past tense! I _always _look good._

"Look, just tell her you like her. She won't kill you. Probably."

"See! Even you consider the possibility of my death!"

He... likes me? So it was the whole Chase thing. I needed to get out of here.

I swiveled out of the booth trying to be as discreet as possible. Carly spotted me, but was sincere enough not to mention anything to Freddie, although she did pull out her cell.

She was probably going to-

Right on time. I pulled out my phone to find a text.

***You heard?***

_***Only a little...***_

***...***

**_*Ok, yeh. Don't tell him I heard. I need to talk to u first.*_**

***Okay. I'll need you to call so I can say Spencer wants me home. I'll meet you at the apt.***

***_Apt?_***

***Apartment. -.-***

***_Oh... ok... whn shuld I call?*_**

***Thirty Seconds.***

I waited for thirty seconds and pressed 1 to speed dial Carly. She answered and talked as if she were talking to Spencer, then said she'd be there in a few.

I quickly made my way to Bushwell Plaza, and into Carly's apartment.

Spencer was taking a bath of pickle juice in the middle of the living room, wearing bright yellow swimming trunks and a Penny Tee that said "Batter Splatter." Man, he really liked that one.

"Uh, Spence?"

"Hi Sam!"

"..."

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's a long story that involve-"

"Nope, I don't want to know. Have any ham?"

"Yeah, in the fridge."

Carly entered the apartment, stared at Spencer, shook her head, then made her way towards me in the kitchen.

"I swear," Carly started. "That guy is never going to get a steady girlfriend."

I laughed as I pulled out six pieces of ham.

"So... do you want to go up to the studio?"

"Yeah, sure. What are we going to do about..." I pointed to Spencer who was happily playing with his robot army.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Right..."

We took the elevator upstairs, which was the quietest ride I'd ever had with Carly.

I took a seat in a bean bag chair across from her.

"So..."

"Carls, can we just skip the awkward part? I don't know what to say about what Freddie said earlier. All I know is I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I... I..."

"..."

"I'm taking ballet." I sighed, defeated.

"Ballet?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding, right?" Carly asked, though I'm pretty sure she knew I was telling the truth.

"No. I've been taking it since I was six or so."

"No you haven't... that doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it seem like something I would tell you?"

Carly's facial expression grew angrier.

"What about no more secrets, huh? I'm pretty sure this classifies as a secret!"

"I know, it's just... I couldn't. I know I could trust you with my life, but if I told you, and then you started asking questions, and Fredward walked in... I didn't want him to know. Then he found out and if you knew, then... I don't know, I mean, I just didn't want to put anything else on your shoulders. I mean, I know you're trying to get into university too-"

"What do you mean, too?"

"I have a recital coming up," I started quietly. "If I do well, and the judges like my performance... I could get into university too. These last few years I've actually been trying harder."

Carly walked over to me and flung her arms around me, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Sam..."

All we could do was hug. I should have told Carly in the first place and I should have known I could trust her.

After five minutes of silence, Carly finally let go and settled back down in her bean bag chair, her eyes red and cheeks stained with the essence of dried tears.

"Why were you crying, Carls?"

"I'm just happy, that's all. So, what are you going to do about Freddie?"

"What about the nub?"

"You like him. I know you do."

"Never in a million years could I like him! He is the most irritable person I've ever met."

"So, that's a yes."

I looked to the ground and back up at Carly.

"Yeah, but if you tell him, I swear, I'll-"

"You'll what? Go and make out with him? I mean, you already know he likes you."

"All I know is, I'm not making the first move."

"... when did you say that recital was?"

"...I didn't... Carly... what are you thinking?"

"I think-"

"YES! YES! YES!" A deranged laughter errupted from two floors below us.

I looked at Carly who shrugged.

"I'VE DONE IT!" The voice was becoming clearer.

Finally, the studio door swung open and there was Spencer, gripping onto one of his robots and dripping excess pickle juice onto the floor.

"I'VE DISCOVERED MY PLOT TACTIC TO BEAT SOCKO!"

Carly and I shared a 'Oh dear Lord, what is this guy thinking' look.

"I WILL DEFEAT THE ENEMY! Oh, and after, do you guys want to get some bacon flavoured ice cream?"

"No way, dude." I shot Carly a glance. "I've been tricked into thinking that was already an actual product. I'll text you later Carlotta, I'm going to get a smoothie."

I walked towards the elevator and made my way down to the lobby. If only the guy I was avoiding wasn't there, then the whole getting a smoothie thing would have worked out way better than I'd expected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Funny, I really don't have much to say tonight... 0-o Strange for me, I know. Okay, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

**Previously on iAm a Ballerina...**

_"I'VE DISCOVERED MY PLOT TACTIC TO BEAT SOCKO!"_

_Carly and I shared a 'Oh dear Lord, what is this guy thinking' look._

_"I WILL DEFEAT THE ENEMY! Oh, and after, do you guys want to get some bacon flavoured ice cream?"_

_"No way, dude." I shot Carly a glance. "I've been tricked into thinking that was already an actual product. I'll text you later Carlotta, I'm going to get a smoothie."_

_I walked towards the elevator and made my way down to the lobby. If only the guy I was avoiding wasn't there, then the whole getting a smoothie thing would have worked out way better than I'd expected._

* * *

"Chase... uh, hi." I said dully.

"Oh, hey Samantha. I just wanted to let you know that... uh... wow," he scratched at the back of his neck. "I can't go out with you this weekend."

"What?! Why? You're the one who-"

"I know. Look, I only did it to get Scarlette jealous. Now, were... heh, going out!"

That idiot bastard jerk- wait, what am I _saying_!? I wanted this to happen!

"Oh, I understand," I started quickly. "Thanks, now buh-bye." I began shoving him in the direction of the door.

"Really? That's it?"

"Yup. Get lost."

"Samantha, what's wrong? You're never this mean..." Oh, that's right. I clenched my fists at the mention of my full name.

"Uh, sorry, I just-"

"Sam?" That voice wasn't in this conversation when it started...

"Freddie?!"

Great. This was just turning out to be the peachiest of peach fests!

"Oh, so now you use my real name," He scoffed. "Oh, hi Chase."

"Hey; so Samantha... are you okay?"

Before I could respond, Freddie interjected.

"How come if I call you Samantha, you kill me, but Mr. Danceitup can call you that?"

I took a step towards Freddie and jabbed him in the stomach.

"Never. Call. Me. That." Freddie hurled over in pain. That's when I realized Chase was there.

"Samantha? What is _up_ with you?! Freddie, are you okay?" Chase went to help up Freddie, grasping onto his hand carefully.

I looked around, trying to concoct some lie. Why was my brain NOT working? Usually this is a piece of cake for me. Mmm, cake.

STOP IT SAM! Focus!

"I... I..."

"Sam," Freddie groaned. "Give it a rest. Just tell him the truth; you may as well seeing as you two are dating."

Freddie scoffed.

"What? Samantha and I... oh, we aren't-"

"Chase, stuff it."

"Samantha? What in the-"

"Listen, the truth is, the way I am in ballet... it isn't me," I walked over to Freddie. "This is me."

I grasped my fingers around Freddie's boxer elastic and pulled upward.

Chase's eyes widened and ran out the door screaming. Well then.

"Mrhphhag!"

"Speak english Fredwad."

"I would if my boxers weren't cemented in... well you know."

"In your ass? C'mon Freddo, be a bad boy for once."

"Hey, I can be a bad boy. Remember that one time I ordered that jank pizza for Briggs?" He smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, then when they called back, you ran past me, out the door screaming 'I didn't order a pizza!' Boy, was that weird." I laughed at the memory.

Freddie sighed. Then a look of sudden realization about something took over his face.

"So... you aren't going out with-"

"Look, that's the least of your worries Freddork."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Carly in the Groovie Smoothie."

Freddie's face reddened deeply as he averted his gaze to his the tip of his shoe.

"What did you hear?"

I took a small step closer to Freddie.

"Pretty much from 'I hate her!' to 'See, even you consider the possibility of my death!'"

"Look, I know that this whole thing is stupid, so let's just forget it."

I wanted to say 'No, I don't want to forget this! Just... let me tell you I like you too,' but I couldn't. I just stood there.

"Well, later." Freddie limply waved his hand in my direction and headed for the door.

No. I was not letting Freddie leave, not like this.

I grabbed his arm and swung him around. The next thing I knew, I was kissing the dork.

He kind of tasted like... soap? His mother, I swear, was an idiotic, crazy human; if you could even call her that.

My eyes were automatically shut, but when I opened them to see what Freddie's reaction was, they were plastered open. Man, that was weird. We were just like... staring at each other.

I pulled away. My stomach kind of fluttering around in my throat. I couldn't think and I was dizzy.

I hated how Freddie could do that.

So much for our first kiss being a pointless one, especially since it lead up to this.

We stood in the lobby for ten minutes, fiddling with the bell, not looking up until one of us spoke.

"So, uh, that was... nice?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah, nice."

"Deja Vu, much?"

We started laughing. Laughing and laughing, and suddenly the tension was gone.

"So, are we going to keep this one a secret too?"

"Well, we kept the first one a secret," I started. "Look how that ended up."

Freddie smirked.

"So... you like me?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to make a big deal over it. I'm still gonna pound on you."

"You think that's going to stop me from liking you?"

"Uh, it better not."

I smiled, and so did Freddie. He grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers. My breath caught in my throat.

His lips lightly, and I mean so lightly I could barely feel them, grazed mine.

I pushed him away.

"Okay, lets just get this straight, we are telling Carly about this right now, before she spazzes on us."

"Right."

"Oh, and no pet names, that's just stupid."

"Noted."

"By the way, you are now buying my smoothie that I was initially about to buy before all this happened."

"Got it."

"Oh, and-"

"I get it! Now, let's go tell Carly."

"Pu-shy."

"Look who's talking." Freddie mumbled.

I glared at Freddie until he started running to the elevator, punching the button furiously, most likely praying he wouldn't get all of his fingers broken.

Wimp. But he's my wimp. That's why I think I... I... well you know. I'm not sure I'm made out for this fluffy stuff.

* * *

"Carlotta! Carly! Where's you?!" Sam called out.

I took a seat on the couch in a dream like state. That's what this is. It's a freaking dream.

I pinched myself.

"OW!"

Sam whirled around.

"What did you do now Fredweird?"

"...nothing."

Sam smirked knowingly and returned to her search for Carly. She walked into the hallway of the bathroom and came back out.

"She's taking a shower."

"Oh, well... should we wait?"

"Well, duh." Sam pushed a blonde curl out of her face and sat down next to me. I interlocked our hands again.

I caught a glimpse of a blush on her face, but it could have been a fluke. Nope, it was pretty obvious when she leaned in for a kiss.

I grinned into the kiss.

"Stop that!" Sam protested.

"W-what?"

"Smiling! I can't kiss you when your lips all," Sam flung her arms in a hysterical fashion trying to emphasize what my lips were doing. I'd personally say she was being over dramatic as usual.

"How in the world is that even an action for my lips to do?"

"Details, details..."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps and jumped about a foot apart from each other, forgetting the whole idea was to tell Carly we were... together.

"Oh, hey guys. Seems like you made out- up!" She hastily corrected herself.

"You could say that. Either way."

Carly's mouth dropped open.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I nodded and Sam smiled, looking over at me.

"FOR REAL!?" Carly squealed.

"Yeah, for real." Sam said dully.

"Oh, no please, don't get so excited." I retorted.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Benson, you know I... well you know."

"You what?"

Carly stared intently at Sam, as did I.

"N-nothing."

"Sure, whatever you say, Puckett."

I could tell Sam appreciated the fact I didn't make her say anything else.

"So, now that we all know what's going on, how about we go get that smoothie you owe me now!" Sam smiled.

"Sure. Carls, you wanna come?"

"Oh yes, because a girl in a pink and white robe with nothing on underneath should be going to public places and ordering fruit smoothies!"

"No need to be sarcastic, I was just offering. Ready to go, Sam?"

By the time I looked back at her, Sam was gone and the door was wide open. I said good-bye to Carly and caught up with Sam at the elevator.

"What took you so long?"

"..."

"Well?"

"You just... I... forget it, let's just go."

Sam smiled again. Man, I hadn't seen her smile this much in a long time. I'm glad I could be of assistance.

As we stood in the elevator, I couldn't help but be flirty with her. I ran my fingers along her blonde curles. She shivered at first, but then flung me into the side of the elevator wall.

"Don't touch my hair without permission!"

"I was just trying to be... romantic."

"Romance shmomance, I just want a smoothie. Why won't this elevator go any- finally!" The door swung open, and Sam ran out of it, darting towards Groovie Smoothies.

As I caught up to her, I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do about the recital now that all of us knew about her "secret". Man, she really couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

I ordered the smoothies and sat down with Sam at a table.

"Sam?"

"Mrph?" I'm guessing that was mouth full of smoothie for 'yes'?

"What are you going to do about the recital now? Are you still going to try and get that scholarship?"

Sam looked down at her smoothie, sharply swallowing what she'd just sucked up.

"I don't know."

"Sam, just because we know shouldn't let that stop you from trying. If you keep going to practise, you could really do this."

"Yeah, I'll add that to my list of motivational speeches to remember."

"C'mon Sam, just try."

"I... I gotta go. I'll see ya later Benson." Sam stood up, kissed me quickly, and left.

"...bye?"

I was now the only one in Groovie Smoothie besides T-Bo.

"You wanna buy some chicken?" T-Bo came up behind me.

"No, thanks."

"C'mon, three for a buck."

"No, I'm good." I said a little more sternly.

"I'll sell you the whole stick, eight dollars."

Would this guy ever give it a rest.

"NO THANK YOU, T-BO!"

"Pssht. Some people." T-bo scoffed and headed back behind the counter. I grabbed my smoothie and huffed out the door. T-bo had a strange way of frustrating people like that.

Oh well.

At this point, all I could think of was Sam, and if she'd be okay.

I walked home and into my apartment.

"FREDWARD BENSON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND THAT DELINQUENT WERE DATING?!"

"Huh?! How did you-"

"I follow iCarly."

My mother held up her PearPhone. I placed my head in my hands.

Darn that Carly Shay! Darn her!

For the love of olives, what was this world coming to?


	9. Epilouge Part 1

**Heyy all. So I'm writing again, yay me! For some weird reason I keep thinking that it's like Friday, when it's really Wednesday. I guess being sick takes a toll on a person, not to mention I'm working on a Seddie youtube video. Anywhoo. I guess this will be the second last chapter, then I vow to finish my Phil of the Future Fic that I gave up months ago. Then I'll start a new one on here, probably from -you guessed it- another challenge. You see, I have a horrible time actually creating ideas for Sam & Freddie for some reason; probably because I started out with writing challenges for Seddie. Message me if you have any ideas and if not then I'm searching the fics to find challenges. Okay, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

His tounge slid across the side of my neck as my back arched. Who would have thought a nerd like him could have ever brought this much passion in the... Shay's living room?

Okay, so we technically shouldn't have been in a severe make-out session but it isn't my fault. What can I say? The nub is persistant.

"Okay... okay. Stop... here." I breathed between pants.

"Why?" He asked before capturing my lips.

I shoved him off of me slightly.

"Because, if Carly walks back in here and sees us in a compromising position, she will have a few words for us."

Freddie dropped his head, obviously defeated.

Or not.

He started kissing my neck again. I always became weak when he did anything to my neck; it was my soft spot. I wish I never had one of those. A soft spot I mean, not my neck.

Oh well, I could deal with that easily enough.

As I lifted my head up to his face, I began nibbling lightly on his ear. His body weight began to come down onto me. I could feel him growing weaker and weaker under my grasp.

That is, until he began to push my top up a little.

"Benson!"

"What?!"

"We're on Carly's couch! Stop that!" I said trying to keep a serious face. A little giggle escaped my lips. Damn him. Damn him to Hell.

"You sure you want to stop?"

His lips crashed on mine.

"Y-yes. S-stop."

"S-s-stop w-what?" He mocked. Oh that little...

"You're dead. You are so dead. You are more than dead you are-"

"Hello?"

"CARLY!" I screamed.

"SAM!?" She retured the scream, slightly confused.

"You scared the bejeesus outta me!" I pushed Freddie off of me.

Carly turned on the lights.

"Why were the lights- oh guys! Seriously?! On my couch?! Do I have to bring Spencer in here to burn it too!?"

"First of all we did nothing. Second of all what do you mean too?"

"My bed?"

"That was... a one time deal."

"You guys sicken me."

"I try. Well no I don't, you're the only one that puts up with me." I started.

"What about me?!" Freddie interjected. I noticed Freddie had lipgloss smeared across his face. See why I wear that stuff? Makes for a great way to torment Freddie.

"Hun, go to the bathroom."

"I don't have to..."

"GO!"

"Okay! Calm your nerves, Puckett!"

Freddie stood up and scowled in my direction. I shooed him away and turned my attention back to Carly.

"Look, Sam, you are now what? 24? You have your own house, WITH Freddie might I add. Why must you get it on... here?!"

Did she just say "get it on"?

"Did I just say 'Get it on'?"

"Huh, that's just what I was thinking..."

"Anyway, not the point. So why are you here again?"

"Well... Freddork and I were going to go to the Groovy Smoothie yesterday. Instead I threw up, though I still made him get me a smoothie-"

"Does this story have an ending?" Carly began tapping her foot against the floor.

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess...?"

"I... I..." Why was I so scared to tell her? I mean, she should be the first to know besides me.

I pulled her close and moved her hair in a messy fashion behind her ear.

"Gee, where has this been done before? The next secret your going to tell me is you're pregnant." Carly laughed.

I stepped back. She'll get it in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"Oh my GOSH, SAM YOU'RE-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. Then her eyes grew wider, as if that was even possible.

"Ommgyhnteentlfrdi?!"

"What?"

She tried to wrestle my hand off of her mouth.

"Not until you PROMISE that you won't yell when you ask."

"Iprmss"

I released her mouth while she took in a few deep breaths.

"You haven't told Freddie?!" She yelled while whispering.

A glob of spit landed under my eye.

"Gee, thanks Carly."

"Oh... oh sorry!" She rushed over with her sleeve, wiping away excess Carly DNA.

Suddenly it seemed to kick in for her.

"Wait, Sam, you're pregnant?" She asked, half smiling.

I nodded, smiling a little as well. I usually don't show emotion, but this was actually kind of cool. I didn't know much about it since I just went to the store yesterday and got that little pee stick. I have to get Freddie to take me to the doctor's today, so I wanted Carly to help me tell him.

As I explained this to Carly, she looked slightly confused.

"Are you scared to tell Freddie?"

"No, not at all, I just want to tell him... the right way..."

"Mhmm, sure. Whatever you say. However, I'm up to it. What do you want me to do boss?"

"Distract momma Benson."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

I smiled deviously while Carly went to talk to Mrs. Benson.

"Can I come out now?!" Freddie yelled.

"Stuff it Benson!"

Yes, this will be something.


	10. Epilouge Part 2

**Heyy ^-^ So I'm just practising a bit of guitar. I'm having a blast! I'm learning "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. One of my fave songs! She is really good, and I'm not ashamed to say so. Her work is great! I'd actually like to apologize for the long wait. I have been SO freaking busy but I mean, who hasn't? I will be updating like crazy during the Holidays though. PROMISE! Anywho, here is the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

Flashback

_Centre stage. Me; alone. The lights slightly flickering in the old studio._

_Music begins to play as my feet glide along. All I can see, feel, hear is the rhythm. The tempo picks up, as does my pace and I'm in a swirling display of both grace and strength. Something that is usually presented when I beat the shit out of Fredgeek._

_Not realizing that at any moment I could fall, I fly. _

_Then I come crashing down, the music stops, the studio quiet._

_I look at myself in the mirror, glancing at my very reflection, wanting something more than displayed in that damn mirror in front of me. Hoping that the flickering lights will soon turn into a centre beam, reflecting on my every move. In front of everyone. Hoping that my father feels so low that he is being sucked into a black hole of guilt._

_It's at that moment I realize I'm not ashamed. I just want my father to suffer, which is okay with me. _

End Flashback

* * *

"Fredweird, get your ass in this car, this instant or I swear, I will make you a human pretzel."

"You can't do that! It's physically impossible."

I flicked out my PearPhone, scrolling through the images saved onto that 64 gigabytes of pure organization (something that may have never been introduced to me if it weren't for this phone).

I pulled up a picture of Gibby, twisted in ways a body should never be twisted to Freddie. He cringed, mildly shrieked, and slid into the seat next to me.

"At least tell me where we're going, Sam!"

"Nope."

"Hint?"

"Never."

"Kiss?"

"Maybe later."

"Ham?"

I stopped the car on the luckily empty road, hearing nothing but the screeching tires squeal.

My head turned in pure delight. I could see Freddie smiling.

"Yes." My voice stayed in a calm manner, but either way, I was excited. I forgot about what I was doing, where I was going, and that I had a deadline.

Freddie pulled out a slice of ham, sending it my way. I devoured it in seconds.

"So what was that? Where are we going?"

"You know Fredward," I began as I licked my fingers clean and started the engine again. "You should really try and tease me with the ham instead of giving it to me; that way, you actually get some information."

Freddie's smile fell and I laughed.

The rest of the way there, he was silent.

* * *

Flashback

_I sigh as tie up the pink ribbon around my leg. My mother, father, sister, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie are here._

_I look out from behind the curtain, nervous as Hell._

_I glance from person to person as I begin to vaguely recognize some people. Shannon and Gibby; holding hands._

_That's what shocked me the most._

_My eyes traveled to Carly, who met my glance. She sent a supportive smile, and gave me a thumbs up in the process. My knees began to shake._

_Sam Puckett doesn't get nervous. Never has. Until now._

_I take a quick sip of my smoothie as I begin to look at the audience once more. The one thing that bothers me the most is that I can't find Freddie anywhere. He knows how much this means to me._

_Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted with a light tapping on my shoulder._

_"Sam? How are you feeling?"_

_Suddenly, the feeling in my knees goes away instantaneously._

End Flashback

* * *

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are your hands so shaky?"

I glanced down at my free hand, noticing the minor trembling.

"Cold?"

"Sam?" Freddie asked in a warning tone.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Right."

"Right I'm wrong, or right I'm right."

"Right you're wrong. I mean right. DAMMIT. Stop it with your silly word games, Benson."

"You're just lucky you kept your last name the same."

"Meh, call me... not old fashioned."

"Okay 'Not Old Fashioned', what are we doing at the doctor's office?"

"Haha, 'Smartass'. Very funny. Come along."

We walked into the building. The lights in doctors offices were always too freaking bright to handle.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"The lights."

"What about them?"

"They're bright!"

"No shit... they are lights..."

"Okay, zip the sarcasm and put it down your pants. I have no need for your smart ass comments and remarks 'Mr. Dorkdick The Third'."

"So why are we here again."

"Freddie... listen."

Freddie knew I was serious. I did use his real name after all.

"I need to tell you something. I'm just not sure that you'll like it. Well maybe, I don't know. Probably... I mean you are-"

"Sam! What in the solar system are you talking about?"

Oy... how lame.

"I'm pregnant."

"W-what?"

"I. Am. Pregnant. With a capital 'P'. Literally."

Freddie's eyes scrunched in preparation for his famous smile.

"So you're okay with it then?"

"Of course I'm okay with it, you dope! You're having my kid! I mean, our kid!"

I laughed a bit.

"You're so corny."

"Maybe, but look at your hands. Are they shaking anymore?"

I glanced down. They weren't.

* * *

Flashback

_His lips flew to mine in a quick instant. The show was about to begin. So was my life. Maybe._

_"I'll see you on stage. Good luck."_

_A quick hug and then gone again._

_Then... it was centre stage. This time, for real. The lights flew open, all eyes on me. The lights were too bright, too hard to see past, but I couldn't let this go._

_It was the studio. My eyes were closed and I was back in the normal flickering lighted studio._

_I saw the mirror in front of me. That goddamn mirror I was so afraid to look at was now smiling back at me and I knew then I was ready._

_The music began and my eyes flew open._

_Strength and grace were released within. _

_On the first spin, I caught a glance at the woman in the front seat; the college scout. _

_Then my father. He smiled for the first time. At something I did. A surge of confidence burst through me._

_This time, I didn't land my jump perfectly. As my body twisted in the air, I could feel something going horribly wrong._

_As gravity took it's course, my foot twisted and it all happened in such slow motion that I could see everything and everyone in the audience. My father. He turned to face my mother, mouthing 'See? A bunch of shit. A waste.'_

_Freddie. Genuine terror on his face._

_**Crack.** My ankle removing itself from the socket, twisting into an odd formation. Pain shot through me like an arrow._

_I screamed. I screamed until it hurt, releasing every pent up bit of frustration out into that scream. It filled the dome, above everyone else's screams. It was silent._

_I think Freddie was the only one who knew that the scream I'd just let out was more about my entire life than anything else. He'd just witnessed my dreams come crashing down. Literally._

_The only thing different about every let down I'd had before this moment; someone was here to pick me up. Something not even the beloved Carly Shay could do at a life shattering place in time._

_Freddie cradled me into his arms until the ambulance arrived. _

_I didn't shed a single tear because of him._

End Flashback

* * *

The doctor's visit was shitty. I hate doctors. Especially mine.

Mental note; change doctors before this baby comes.

Freddie listened intently as I glanced at the posters of _vajayjays_ plastered on the wall. Man, these places were pretty pornographic!

I laughed, but Freddie shushed me.

"... so you need to take the vitamins that I give you a list of. Did you get all that, Miss Puckett?"

"It's Mrs. Puckett, thank you very much, and yeah, whatever. Somethin' about some vitamin?"

"Did you get all that Mr. Benson?"

"Every word, Doc." He smiled and led me out of the room.

He shoved the list of vitamins into his pockets and shuffled me out of the room.

"Sam, you have to take this seriously; it's a baby. I know you're pretty capable of taking care of yourself, but this baby isn't you. You have to make sure that it's cared for. Like a human. Not you."

I shot him a glare, but decided he was right. As per usual.

"Look, I know. I promise, that if you tell me everything the doctor just said, I will make sure that I pay attention."

After about a half hour of driving, we arrived home. Gibby was at Carly's front door step.

"Look, Shannon, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I thought it would be a nice-"

"Gibby?!"

"Oh, it's you."

"What up with the harsh 'tude?"

"Thanks to you two, I now have a wife who won't come near me."

"Like that's a surprise." Freddie was about to jab me in the stomach, but then remembered. He settled for a slight push to the arm, instead.

"What happened, Gibby?"

"Well, I bought a mattress at the junkyard for our first year anniversary. To, you know, commemorate the events and what not." I shuddered.

"Then, Shannon and I found out that it was YOUR mattress to begin with."

"Our matress? What are you talking about."

"What, you don't follow iCarly?"

Then it clued in that Carly had put the 'used' mattress into the junkyard.

"CARLY! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"Before you go off and attack Carly for tweeting about our business, can I just ask why the Hell would you get an anniversary present at the junkyard, not to mention why would you tell Shannon?"

"Because I'm Gibby. Duh."

I pushed Gibby out of the way.

"You'd better freaking run Carly Shay! This is one pregnant woman with hormones the size of Texas and I can't be held liable for any crime I committ! Not to mention, I'm on probation!"

Before I ran to hunt for Carly, I heard Freddie laugh.

It was that guy, the one who had that signature laugh when I was reckless that kept me going. Not to mention the friendship of Carly and Spencer.

After I'd broken my ankle, I could never dance again. Or at least as well as I had before. My life turned out okay though.

I didn't get into college, but Freddie supports me. I work at a kick boxing studio... though, due to the circumstances, that may have to be put on hold.

So I don't have the greatest life anyone could ask for, but now that I'm where I want to be, everything should be-

"I bet you won't catch me..." Carly's taunting voice lingered in my head.

I would win this bet.

Now... what was I talking about before?


End file.
